The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
One type of padlock is a combination padlock. This type of padlock includes advantages over other types of padlocks, a padlock having a key locking mechanism, for example, because combination padlocks do not require carrying around a key. Instead, a memorized combination is used to unlock the padlock.
Padlocks typically include a lock body and a lockable shackle that is used to secure the padlock to a structure. Common structures include, but are not limited to, sheds, trunks, lockers and lock boxes.
A particular kind of padlocks is a padlock having a movable locking member that is used to lock the shackle in a secured position by engaging a notch defined in the shackle, wherein the locking member is preloaded towards the locked position. Pressing down the shackle into the lock body pushes back the preloaded locking member momentarily until it springs forward again to snap into and engage the notch. This procedure allows easy and fast securement of the padlock to a structure.
Such padlocks, however, may be susceptible to direct mechanical attacks, such as the use of a padlock shim which in some cases may release the shackle without using a key or entering a combination by the authorized user.
One object of this disclosure is to provide a novel and improved padlock which is less susceptible to mechanical attacks.